The Flagpole
Flagpole, a once barren wasteland filled with magical bananas and various other non-important creatures, and very few regular users. Then came the "Great Migration" of the Boxinians...at first the Boxinians were not accepted into this mostly bleak community. Many fights and much drama ensued, but then they all put their differences aside and created a wonderful chatroom filled to the brim with random hyper children, various shenanigans and the occasional intellectual debate. __TOC__ The History of The Flagpole During the Great FEMA Oppression of the year 1234, Five rebellions lead by Flagpolians rose up, The Armed Ruffled Mecenaries Squard (ARMS) Lead by Shadow, The Artic Monkey Rebellion(TAMR) Lead by ScarsOnBroadway, The Caskets Rebellion lead by CatsCats, and The Armed Armada of New York (AANY) Lead by Private666, and The Rebellion Av Wizard (RAW) Lead by Wizard_of_Dreams, The Rebels joined forces and fought for many years against FEMA in an epic battle of epic proportions, filled with lazers, mythical creatures, lightning, fireballs, grenades, plasma swords, pellet turrets, and other badass objects, existent and non. Then, finally, the evil known as FEMA was defeated, The Flagpolians were victorious. Facebook group ---- *[http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=35998304708&ref=ts Flagpolians]: self proclaimed name of the regulars of the chatroom, don't let anyone tell you different, if they do, We'll bring the duct tape, baseball bats, and a flaming barb wired 2x4, along with...Whips, bondage straps, A banana and some chapstick. ---- Regulars *[http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Ooooog Ooooog]: The pride of flagpole, our wonderful Room Owner and trusted moderator. He came to flagpole known as his alias "Eleutherios" and quickly gained popularity among its residents, after a few months it was revealed to Flagpole that "Eleutherios" was really Ooooog's alt account, and ever since various affectionate nicknames have been given to him, such as "Ooogles," "Google," "Ooogles of Noodles," etc. edit: I came up with the nickname "Ooogles of Noodles, and Ooooog is the best mod evar! Edit: A crazy good man who every likes, he is the art of a gamer and Mod. Edit: Namelesswonder has a shrine for Ooooogles. Edit: He also goes by Criss.Edit: He looks good in drag too~ ---- *[http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/xX1shadow1Xx xX1Shadow1Xx]: She is a Flagpolian formerly from "The Box", She is known for her acid tongue, quick wit, and broad musical tastes, Most enjoy her company, but those who don't understand her humor face her wrath, and her shanks which she made during her 4 year sentence in a siberian prison where she lost all of her toenails along with her eyelashes. edit : She hides under your bed *she doesn't look at your porn* and she has a shank! Edit: She does look at your porn, and she does not approve, unless it is lesbian porn. and of July 2 she plans on getting a epic mohawk for a box of cookies. Edit : Namelesswonder is not not giving her cookies. edit: Namelesswonder does not like it when Shadow edits his thoughts. Edit: Sigh..Fine.. Edit : Namelesswonder has given Shadow cookies because he likes Shadow, Namelesswonder also demands that the edit-chatting continues on but on his description instead. edit: She thinks shadow is smexy. Very smexy. Edit: I like sitting on her shoulders :D Edit: She is also Cat's Drag King ---- *[http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Wizard_of_dreams Wizard_Of_Dreams]: An amazing young user who believes he has no "social life" but who needs those anyway? At times he can be helpful and sweet , and at times he can be harsh and troll-like but mostly comical, overall Wizard is teh man, and is usually one who keeps the chat alive. edit : He is the only Wizard of The Flagpole, Everyone *except the trolls* love him for as he is the best Wizard ever. Edit: He's such a good gamer, i copying his name and used it at Counter-Strike because he's a real good gamer, super good relaxed cool guy! Edit: He is THE Wizard, I have yet to see any other wizard on Kong. He is an awesome person, and knows how to deal with the daily trolls and spammers. Normally, he is kind, but, if you get into an argument with him, you will lose. He is friends with most of the mods and knows how to get on there good side. So, if someone gets to vulgar, he has mods on his side. But overall, one of The Flagpoles most recognized regulars. ---- *[http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Private666 Private666]: Originally known as "PrivateParts," "CaptainCrunch," or "GeneralMotors," Privvy is another well liked member of the Flagpolian Crew, he is known for making various alts to cause hilarious encounters with other users. He is kind, unless he encounters spammers or trolls. If that happens, he is known to fight, until a mod comes in. edit : He won't stop changing Namelesswonder into a girl. ---- *[http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/NamelessWonder NamelessWonder]: Unfourtunately to him, he has become the butt of most jokes in Flagpole, but none the less, we deeply care and love our little wonder, no matter what he chooses. ;) edit : The small Wonder that was left to die in the Flagpole but was lucky to be raised by them has grown up to be one of them, Is looked down on as a joke by some, But he knows people like him. edit: He is, in fact a girl. Do not listen to him if he says otherwise, he is the most girlish person in The Flagpole. ---- *[http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/KrazieJT KrazieJT]: One of the few remaining original Flagpolians, He is an all around good guy, he is part of the "Crime Fighting Strippas!" and has a vast knowledge of various subjects, including which flavors of Function Drinks are full of win. ---- *[http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/i_luv_u109 i_luv_u109]: Don't let the name fool you, she can be quite brutally honest and surprisingly smart at times, but at other times she has her "Blonde" moments. She also loves Shadow, with a passion, sort of. edit : She has those moments where her ADD acts. Edit: And She also finds Shadow very attractive. edit : She finds Namelesswonder to be strange and not funny. edit: Indeed I do. Both @ Nameless and Shadow Edit : Namelesswonder hopes you meant you find him attractive. Edit: She also has magical unicorn powers. ---- *[http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/HeyTheGuy HeyThatGuy]: Another character from Flagpole, He is quite funny at times, isn't around as much as he used to be, but still a vital member to the Flagpolian team. edit: He is probably the horniest. edit: Oh, he is the horniest. ---- *[http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/CatsCats CatsCats]: The tolerable asshole. We love you Tree. (Also needs to leave the wiki be. :P) edit : Namelesswonders demands he acts more like a girl, Atleast a girl-cat at the most edit: Can do. But that would require less trolling ---- *[http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Gazelle Gazelle]: Another one of the Flagpole regulars, He disappeared a while back but has returned. He likes to be known as the Resident African Deer-like Creature... From England! :D ---- *[http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/OneTrueDemon OneTrueDemon]: Is the one TRUE demon, The first Demon to enter the Flagpole and stay. He is the only Demon we accept. He always comes to the aid of the regulars, and has the ability to out-troll MOST trolls. ---- *[http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Gosteve05 Gosteve05]: Goes by Steve, stevie, and Go, Steve came to the flagpole a simple boy, but once the Flagpolians put their influence on him, he became...STEVE! and none the less awesome. Edit: Namelesswonder thinks Steve is hyper. ---- *[http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Agent Agent]: Imfamously known for his secret agent skills, along with his seductive "Coke Can Tits" which now come in Coke and Dr. Pepper flavors, a much needed refreshment after a long day of gaming. Edit: I'm a secret Agent. Edit : Namelesswonder was just playing with Agent. He and Agent were never gay. Edit: In fact, Agent and Nameless were gay, they just got into a fight and say it never happened. ---- *[http://kongregate.com/accounts/mythosgeek Mythosgeek]: He came to Flagpole from the Logging fields of his homeland of Ohio, Known for his big heart and Epic Beard of Epicness, The Flagpole's resident Irish Lumber Jack edit : His beard could take on Chuck Norris' beard. ---- *[http://kongregate.com/accounts/sirchipnsalsa Sirchipnsalsa]: He is the Sir of Chips and Salsa. He goes by: Joshie/Chippie/Chip/Sir/Sirchip/ and Salsa. He is a true Flagpolian because he provides us with llamas, chips, and salsa. edit : Namelesswonder wants him to become a Dorito! edit: Hmmm... ---- *[http://kongregate.com/accounts/Dragonpwn33 Dragonpwn33]: He knownby most as "Jon" (not to be confused with the many other "Jons" that appear in Flagpole), Also known by "Drag Queen", "Drag", and "Pwn." He can be pervert at times, but he can also hold his own in more "Srs" affairs that occur in Flagpole, He recently returned from a hiatis from Flagpole, telling horror stories of the dreaded "MiniBear" ---- *[http://kongregate.com/accounts/Elwynd Elwynd]: Elly, came to flagpole with a mysterious word known as "Plonk", It has various meanings to everyone, some for sexual intercourse, others for the sound a 2x4 makes when you bash someone in the skull, Elly usually doesn't have much to say, but we all still appericate the occasional "Plonk", "Peep" or "Ni pah". The real meaning is "Of everything confusing and awesome." ---- *[http://kongregate.com/accounts/Kogknight Kogknight]: He is the resident socialist of Flagpole, He is usually up for a discussion on pretty much anything, He is a fan of the Twilight Zone, He refers to most as "Comrades" and has strong beliefs in various subjects. Though he has come to believe the flagpole doesn't care much for him, truth be told, Koggie is greatly apperciated for serving the Motherland known as Flagpole. ---- *[http://kongregate.com/accounts/32bitsinger 32bitsinger]: Originally had the username "Assman" but was told he had to change it by a moderator, He perfers to be called "Josh". 32bit plays the bass, used to have a mohawk, and wishes he could crap rainbows (Who doesn't?) ---- *[http://kongregate.com/accounts/Dakkondarkchyld Dakkondarkchyld]: He is a man of many trades, Musican, Manager, Bouncer, Martial Arts Instructor, and probably a few others assorted things. He also has nice tastes in alchoholic beverages, and comes up with some kick-ass band names, He also is a fan of those bad ass Grapes, and agrees that the Shamwow guy must of had SOME part in the death of BILLY MAAAAYS! ---- ---- Flagpole Regular's Join Date to Kong ---- Ooooog: 03.29.2008 xX1shadow1Xx: 05.31.2008 Wizard Of Dreams: 02.24.2008 Private666: 04.20.2008 Namelesswonder: 07.14.2008 KrazieJT: 02.17.2008 i_luv_u109: 05.05.2008 HeyThatGuy: 08.05.2008 CatsCats: 05.23.2008 Gazelle: 04.19.2008 OneTrueDemon: 11.09.2008 Gosteve05: 02.12.2008 Agent: 06.01.2007 Mythosgeek: 08.01.2008 Sirchipnsalsa: 11.23.2008 Dragonpwn33: 08.16.2008 Elwynd: 01.02.2009 Kogknight: 02.16.2008 32bitsinger: 03.11.2008 Dakkondarkchyld: 03.01.2008 ---- Flagpole Art! ---- ] Category:Chat rooms Flagpole